1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blade replacement type scissors in which the blades thereof can be replaced, and to blade replacement type scissors in which the length of the grip can be adjusted, and to the shape of the blade thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, most scissors comprise a moving blade and a stationary blade which are rotatably coupled through a shaft, the moving and stationary blades each being composed of a grip portion and a blade portion. Recently, some kinds of scissors employ ceramic for their blade portions. However, ceramic cannot be jointed with a grip made of metal or plastic by welding or bonding. Thus, in such scissors, the blade portion and the grip are jointed by bonding and further fixing with screws. Because once the blade portion and the grip are jointed by the aforementioned method, they cannot be separated.
The quality of the blades of scissors decreases with repeated use, so it is necessary to sharpen the scissors. However, sharpening requires skill and is a hard work. If the user asks a specialist to sharpen scissors' blades, it requires high cost and it takes time. Particularly, beauty experts feel a delicate difference in the shape of the grip shaft of scissors, degree of the warp of the blade, size of the handle hole, shape of the handle hole or the like. If they are unable to use their favorite scissors because they are being sharpened, there occurs a big difference in their work efficiency and performance.
The blade line of conventional scissors is a straight line type in which the moving blade and stationary blade are straight, or a round or curved type in which the center portions of the moving blade and stationary blade are expanded.
Therefore, although conventional scissors are capable of easily cutting fixed materials, thin materials such as paper or the like easily, the shapes of the blade line of the conventional scissors are inappropriate for materials which are likely to move away from the blades when being cut, such as hair. Even if the user succeeds in cutting hair using such scissors, the hair is not cut in a desired straight line because the hair is cut while moving away from the blade. Thus, this fact is a marked disadvantage for the cutting of hair by beauty experts.